Un final mas
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Makoto arrepentido... Kotonoha destrozada... pero ahora esta segura de que no volvera a cometer el mismo error
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son de Homare Sakazuki y Overflow

Ya era tarde, sabia que lo habia arruinado, pero después de meditarlo, de pensarlo, no le quedaba ya ninguna duda. Ella de verdad lo queria, no podia imaginar, ahora, su vida sin ella, ahora solo quedaba que ella lo perdonara.

-Oni-chan!!!!!, Ya vas a salir?, llevas mucho tiempo en el baño-pregunto Kokoro a su hermana. La cual se estaba bañando.

-…-

-Oni-chan!!!!, por favor ya sal, tengo que entrar-decia casi suplicando. En ese instante, Kotonoha salio.

-Perdona Kokoro-chan, ya pudes entrar-dijo con en un tono triste, cosa que Kokoro noto de inmediato.

-Oni-chan, te ocurre algo?-

-No… nada Kokoro…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Ya era de noche, casi las once y media, casi nadie estaba afuera, ¿Quién saldria a esas horas de la noche?, una silueta sobresaltaba en medio de la oscuridad, era un chico corria lo maximo que le permitian sus piernas.

-Kotonoha… espero que estes despierta- decia mientras se dirijia a la casa de la chica.

Mientras, Kotonoha se encontraba en su habitación, con las luces apagadas, la unica luz que se veia era la de la luna que entraba por su ventana. En su mente, habia muchos pensamientos, muchas cuestiones… muchos recuerdos… jamas creyo que le pasaria algo asi… penso que el de verdad la queria… pero la realidad era otra… Makoto estaba tan enfoncado en Sekai que ya habia olvidado, desde hace mucho, a Kotonoha. La pobre no hizo mas que derramar lagrimas, lagrimas de odio y rencor pero a la vez de tristeza al recodar el momento en que los vio besarse en la fogata.

-Makoto-kun… ¿Por qué?- fue lo unico que dijo antes de dirijirse a dormir.

Pero algo interrumpio sus pensamientos. Alguien tocaba la puerta, se asusto, ya que solo estaban Kokoro y ella en casa, sus padres habian salido a un pequelo crucero. Penso que lo mejor era no abrir, pero Kokoro se adelanto.

-Kokoro, espera…- dijo al oir como su pequeña e hiperactiva hermana abria la puerta.

-Makoto-kun!!!!!!, ¿viniste a ver a Onii-chan?-pregunto la pequeña desde la puerta. Kotonoha se quedo paralizada al oir el nombre de Makoto.

-Makoto-kun…-decia mientras dentro de si se acumulaba mucha ira.

-Si Kokoro-chan, no me digas que ya se durmió?-

-No lo se Makoto-kun-contesto la pequeña

-No, aun no duermo-dijo Kotonoha quien se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Makoto sonrio, pero al ver la dura mirada que tenia Kotonoha se puso algo serio.

-Que extraño, jamas habia visto a Kotonoha con esa mirada tan dura-penso Makoto al ver a Kotonoha. –Ah, Kotonoha…- dijo pero fue interrumpido por Kotonoha.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto de una manera muy fria dejando a Makoto mas confuso de lo que estaba.

-Onii-chan, ¿porque eres fria con tu novio?- pregunto Kokoro a su hermana. Kotonoha volteo a ver a su hermana.

-Kokoro-chan, vete a dormir-le ordeno su hermana.

-Pero… Onii-chan…-

-Ahora Kokoro- le ordeno de una manera mas fria y mas dura. A Kokoro le asusto mucho la forma en la que hablo su hermana, se oia aun mas seria.

-Bueno… buenas noches Onii-chan, buenas noches Makoto-kun- dijo Kokoro mientras subia hacia su habitación. Después de comprobar que Kokoro estaba ya en su habitación, Kotonoha hablo.

-Y bien… que haces aquí?-pregunto, Makoto se encontraba algo nervioso por la manera que le contestaba Kotonoha.

-Vine a hablar contigo-dijo por fin de manera decidida…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2

-Que quieres?- le volvió preguntar Kotonoha a Makoto, este solo la observo antes de contestar.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo de manera decidida, Kotonoha no cambio la expresión en su cara.

-De que quieres hablar?, no me has lastimado demasiado?- pregunto la chica un poco triste, sin embargo volvió a tomar la postura que tenia.

-Kotonoha… yo… no se ni como decirlo… por favor perdóname- dijo el chico. Kotonoha lo observo un rato y después comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa que se convirtió en una risa. Makoto se quedo un poco perplejo por la acción de la chica.

-Que te perdone… que te perdone… en serio crees que te perdonare esto?, estas totalmente seguro de que crees que te voy a perdonar después de lo que me hiciste?- decía la chica mientras seguía riendo. Makoto se puso algo nervioso pero contesto de manera decidida.

-Se que lo que hice estuvo mal… se que engañarte no fue lo mas inteligente o bueno que haya hecho pero… estoy arrepentido… Kotonoha por favor… te engañe una vez ya no lo volveré hacer…- menciono el chico.

-Makoto… tu no me engañaste una vez… no soy tan idiota, supe que también estabas con Otome y también con Setsuna… no solo me engañaste Makoto, me hiciste quedar en ridículo, cuando Otome y sus amigas me hacían burla cuando decía que tu eras mi novio, tu no me defendías, te estuve esperando en el festival de la escuela y ni siquiera te apareciste para así callarlas… Makoto seamos honestos, tu no me querías- dijo decidida.

-No digas eso Kotonoha… yo si te quería, ahora me doy cuenta de que no debí hacerte tanto daño, por favor Kotonoha, vuelve conmigo- dijo el chico al borde de las lagrimas. Kotonoha lo observo, no sabia si creerle o no.

-Makoto… es mejor que te vayas de aquí- dijo la chica comenzando a molestarse.

-No Kotonoha, no me iré hasta que me perdones-

-Bien-

-Bien?-

-Estas perdonado-

-En serio?-

-Si, ahora vete- dijo la chica de manera fría.

-Ósea que somos novios de nuevo?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dije que este perdonado, más no dije que somos novios de nuevo-

-pero Kotonoha…-

-Vete antes de que llame a la policía-

-Llámala si quieres pero no me iré- dijo el chico de manera determinada. En ese instante salio Kokoro de su habitación.

-Makoto-kun… vete!-

-Que? Pero Kokoro…, tú no puedes…-

-Oí lo que le hiciste a onii-chan! Ya no te queremos ver!, vete Makoto-kun- dijo la pequeña quien se encontraba al lado de su hermana mayor.

-Kokoro-chan, tu vete a dormir y no te metas- le ordeno su hermana.

-Bien… pero que se vaya Makoto-kun- dijo la chica antes de entrar a su habitación.

-Ya oíste Makoto, vete por favor y no me vuelvas ha hablar, y dile a Sekai que tampoco se moleste en hablarme, es mejor estar sola que estar con ustedes dos- dijo la chica con los ojos un poco vidriosos. Makoto ya no podía hacer nada mas, Kotonoha estaba decidida el olvidarlo y seguir sin el. Kotonoha abrió la puerta.

-Adiós Makoto-kun- dijo. En ese instante, Makoto tomo a Kotonoha de los brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. Esto dejo un poco sorprendida a Kotonoha.

-Kotonoha… Katsura-san… yo lo siento… gracias por perdonarme- dijo y en ese momento, se fue, dejando a Kotonoha un poco confundida. Una vez que cerró la puerta, fue hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella. Una vez sola, Kotonoha comenzó a llorar, se sentía mal por hablarle de esa manera a Makoto, pero tenia que aprender que con los sentimientos no se juega. Seco sus lágrimas y se fue a dormir.

Por otra parte, Makoto iba caminando sin saber que hacer, creyó que Kotonoha lo perdonaría, creyó que volverían a ser novios y volverían a comenzar desde cero… pero no… ella estaba determinada a no volver con el. Siguió caminando por esas calles solitarias hasta llegar a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Makoto le contó a Sekai lo que había ocurrido y esta quedo muy arrepentida. Las veces que trato de hablar con Kotonoha, esta solo la ignoraba.

Al cabo de unas semanas, Makoto y Sekai fueron novios y Kotonoha se fue a vivir a Londres, donde lleva una vida normal y sin ningún problema.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X.

Una silueta se encontraba en una habitación oscura. Miraba por la ventana con una mirada perdida en sus ojos, sin brillo, sin emoción… comenzó a sacar una pistola de su bolsillo y la puso en su cien.

-Kotonoha…-fue lo último que dijo seguido de un balazo.

**Bueno… la verdad a mi Makoto me caia bien pero después de lo que le hizo a Kotonoha no me parece bueno que viva.**

**Hasta la prox.!**


End file.
